Jericho
Jericho is a character in the School Of Heroes Youtube roleplay. He is Played by faraandmera and is represented by Jericho from the show Teen Titans. Powers He can possess people if he has direct eye contact with them. *''Possession'': He can posses people and therefore gain their abilities, powers, and weaknesses as long as they are under his control. Example: If the person he is possessing can speak so can he, but if they cannot hear then when he possesses them he loses the ability to hear until he releases them. This power however only works if he has direct eye contact with the person he is trying to possess. He can possess someone new from somebody else by releasing the first person and taking as long as he has eye contact with them. He can only posses one person at a time. Those who he possess pass out after he releases them from possession. *''Gaining Knowledge and Memories'': When he is possessing someone he can gain any knowledge he wants from them. He gains their memories of gaining the knowledge and therefore gains the knowledge himself. Personality Jericho is very reserved and fearful of people. He's extreamly kind and wishes to help people as much as possible. He gets anxious around those who enjoy fighting and has a fear of them due to his past. He's a happy person normally but he usually keeps a blank expression, again due to his past. Jericho is very energetic although he acts clam so most people can't tell. History Jericho was given the name "Joseph Wilson" when he was born. His father, who was a villain, wanted him to become a villain and follow in his footsteps. He was forced to train in fighting, although he didn't want to, and other various things. If he didn't train or acted in a way his father didn't like he would be beaten. This caused him to show no emotions. When Jericho (or at the time still Joesph) was 10 he didn't complete his task for training and was beaten. However this time, when he returned home his father, angry with him and having given up on Jericho being helpful in anyway, attempted to kill him. He survived the incident, although he's still amazed he did, but had permanent damage to his vocal chords and could no longer speak. He ran away and eventually found a small village near a mountain where he met someone who became like a parent to him. This person taught him the many types of sign language and instruments he knows and gave him his new name. When this person passed away he moved to the nearby mountain and began living up there. He grew to like caring for the environment and spent his time playing music or doing that. Recently, When the nearby village was attacked, he realized that he wasn't safe where he was. He became very worried that his father would find him and so he, after much research, discovered and enrolled in Supers High. Relationships Jericho hasn't formed many relationships with others. *'Diannah' and Batman: Two people who Jericho encountered on his first day. He almost ran into Diannah and "spoke" briefly with her before running off to try and find his class. He couldn't find his class and had to ask Batman who was the teacher for said class and showed him to the class. He thinks highly of them both. *'Sandy': Someone Jericho thinks extreamly highly of. He literally ran into Sandy his first day and upon apologizing found out neither of them speak, physically at least. He admires Sandy. *Zuko: Jericho met Zuko in C&C, where they were paired together. Jericho written, that he couldn't speak, to Zuko worried that Zuko would react harshly to his silence if he didn't. Zuko then asked if Jericho knew ASL, which he did and they both begin to speak using it and do the assignment. Jericho thinks highly of Zuko and wants to be his friend, but Jericho is terrible at expressing himself and so making friends is difficult for him. *'Ty Lee': He briefly met Ty Lee and quickly grew to admire her. He finds her personality a positive change from the people he is used to dealing with and he greatly hopes to spend more time with her. Other Facts *Jericho is extreamly good at Physical fighting, but dislikes violence and avoids fighting when he can. *His dislike of fighting can lead to conflict and has before *Jericho can play most instruments and loves all types of music *His preferred instrument of choice is the guitar *Jericho is 15 years old *He is a Sophomore at Supers High *Jericho is fluent in Sign language in many languages these are: **American Sign Language (ASL) **Chinese Sign Language **Japanese Sign Language **British Sign Language (BSL) *Jericho always carries something to write with (usually and purple pen) and on (usually paper) to communicate with those who don't know Sign Language. *He doesn't know how to express himself to other people and has a hard time making friends. Category:Characters with powers Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Males